I want you
by mjlovekimchi17
Summary: Seiren was feeling down. Takuma wanted to cheer up the depressed vampire. Yuuki a match maker, Hanabusa a good friend. Couples Kaname&Yuuki, Zero&Maria, Senri&Shinki, Hanabusa&Sayori, Ruka&Akatsuki


It was one of those days when Seiren felt like she was unwanted. It started when she was walking down the corridor of the Cross Academy when she saw Ruka and Akatsuki making out. She felt a tinge of jealousy arouse inside of her heart. She too wanted to be hold and to be love by someone. To avoid dealing with her feelings, she continued walking only to see Senri and Rima flirting.

'This is the worst day of my life. Everyone is together with the one they love, except for me.' She thought and sighs. She was waiting for someone. And that someone was… Ichijo Takuma. Unknown to her, Takuma was watching her.

'Seiren…' thought Takuma. He wanted to run and hug her. He also wanted to express his love for her, but he was scared that she would reject him.

Hanabusa who was with Takuma, saw his friend sad face. Hanabusa was aware of both Seiren and Takuma's feeling. And so, he decided help his friends. He left Takuma and went to see Yuuki.

Yuuki was known for her "Match-Making" ability. She has already succeeded in bringing 4 couples together (Zero & Maria, Ruka & Akatsuki, Senri & Rima and Hanabusa & Sayori).

.

Yuuki was with Zero, Kaname and Sayori when Hanabusa showed up.

"Hi! Everyone!" greeted Hanabusa.

"Hi! Aido-senpai!" greeted Yuuki.

"Hi." replied Zero and Kaname.

"Hello, Hanabusa-kun" said Sayori. Hanabusa went to give his girlfriend a peck on the chick and a hug before addressing to Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan, would you nicely do me a favor?" asked Hanabusa.

"Sure. What is it Aido-senpai?" replied Yuuki.

"I have two friends that are in need of love. They already have feelings for each other, but they just need a little bit of a push." Said Hanabusa

"Can you tell me who are these friends of yours are?" asked Yuuki.

"Well its Takuma and Seiren-chan." replied Hanabusa.

Yuuki, Zero, Kaname and Sayori had a smile on their faces. Because they were all aware that Takuma and Seiren indeed like each other, but just don't have the courage to tell each other. And so, they all agreed to help Hanabusa.

.

Seiren was reading her book in the library when Yuuki, Maria and Sayori approached her.

"Good evening Seiren-oneechan!" greeted the three younger girls.

Seiren looked up from her book and smiled at her three friends.

"Hi! Yuuki, Maria and Sayori." greeted Seiren back.

"Onee-chan! Can you come with us?" asked Maria.

"Where?" asked Seiren.

"Just come!" The three younger girls dragged Seiren out of the library and into the Moon Dorm."

.

Kaname called Takuma into his study room.

Takuma knocked on the door. "Come in" replied Kaname. When he opened the door he saw all the guys were in the room.

"What are guys doing here?" asked Takuma with a confused look on his face.

.

"We're here to help you get a girlfriend." Replied Hanabusa and all the guys nodded and smiled at him.

The girls were pulling Seiren to Rima and Ruka's room. Once they entered Rima and Ruka's room. They pushed Seiren into the chair.

"What's going on?" asked Seiren

"We're here to make you pretty." replied Ruka.

"Why? What for?" asked Seiren

"You have a date tonight. Silly" Replied Rima

"With who?" asked Seiren. She was both excited and curious in the same time.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Yuuki with a wink.

.

Once, the girls were finished giving Seiren a makeover. They blind-folded her and brought her to the garden. She was so shock with what she saw. She saw the garden floor filled with candles and in the middle there was a table and a chair.

Then, she saw a man his back was facing her so she couldn't saw his face, but his blond hair give away his identity. It was him, Ichijo Takuma. Takuma heard footsteps approaching him, so he turned around and greeted the love of his life and saw Seiren wearing a purple dress with flowers on it.

"She's beautiful." remarked Takuma

He approached her and reached out his hand for her. Seiren took his hand.

"Good evening Seiren." Greeted Takuma he bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

"Good evening Ichijo-sama." Greeted Seiren back, blushing by his gesture.

"Why be so formal? Call me Takuma instead." Said Takuma giving her one of his killer smile

"H-hai. Ta-Takuma." Replied Seiren. Embarrassed she bows her head.

Takuma took a step closer to Seiren and he lifted her head by putting his finger under her chin. Seiren looked up and was mesmerize by his eyes. Takuma lean in forward and kissed her. Seiren's eyes widen, but soon after she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Unknown to both of them their friends were hiding behind the bushes. Hanabusa was taking pictures while Zero was forced to take video of the whole scene and the girls were crying out of joy.

Seiren and Takuma broke the kiss.

"Seiren, I'm no longer afraid if you reject me. I want you to know that I love you and I don't want you to ever ever feel like your unwanted, because you are wanted. I want you."

Seiren was speechless and she couldn't help, but smile. She said the words that made Takuma feel like his luckiest vampire in the word.

"I love you too, Ichijo Takuma." Seiren said and they kissed again.

The End.


End file.
